Target Arctic Miru
This article is from 2017 and somehow outdated. Will be updated soon. Basic Information Target Arctic Mirus are aggressive Creatures that look like Arctic Mirus wearing dark blue Holiday Pet Hats. They will only appear when being summoned by a Small Trog Trap and the Trog Trap Event "Snowball Fight" is randomly initiated. These very special Snowcube-throwing Target Arctic Mirus are solely vulnerable to Snowcubes, but not to any common Weapons nor Explosives, exactly like Toy Drive Targets, whereas these Targets can only hit player characters in a very close proximity. One direct hit by a Snowcube will make them disappear in a puff of smoke, no matter if thrown by players, by Snowball Turrets or even by other Target Arctic Mirus that happen to sometimes cause "friendly fire". Different from commonly appearing Arctic Mirus, the Christmas event-specific Target Arctic Mirus will not burn in sunlight and will never be peaceful when being summoned on purpose, not even on game worlds set to "peaceful creatures" (a "Pro" world option). They are not to be mistaken with the very similar looking but larger Miru Minions that appear for the Trog Trap Events "Get to the Capture", "King of the Chill" or "Troggington fights back" - these events can randomly be initiated when placing Medium Trog Traps and/or Large Trog Traps. General information Target Arctic Mirus look a lot like Arctic Miru Pets wearing dark blue holiday pet hats. However, actual Holiday Pet Hats obtainable in the game can only be red, but not dark blue. These Mirus will not drop their blue colored hats when dying either. These Creatures can attack from a distance and prefer to fight this way too; they will not come close to player characters, but even take a distance if players engage them in close combat. Target Arctic Mirus cannot be encountered roaming any Creativerse game worlds, instead they can only be randomly "summoned" when Small Trog Traps are placed and the Trog Trap Event "Snowball Fight" is randomly initiated. These Trog Traps can be obtained for free via daily login chests during the seasonal Christmas event Elfi's Toy Drive that lasts for ca. one month around Christmas. When killed after being hit once by a single Snowcube (either by players, by Snowball Turrets or even by their fellow Target Arctic Mirus), Target Arctic Mirus will never drop any loot, not even special Holiday Loot Bags. Instead, these event Creatures will always just vanish in a puff of smoke after being hit by a Snowcube. Players will receive a Tier 1 Reward Holiday Gift Box at the end of the event/s that will only spawn after the Trog Trap Event "Snowball Fight" has successfully been completed in time. Spawning Target Arctic Mirus are helpers of Troggington (albeit they are not Troggington's Minions) and such they are randomly summoned by this seasonal Frost Trog after he has been trapped in a Small Trog Trap. There is no way for players to control which type of event will activate, since Troggington is the one to "decide" about this randomly. These aggressive Creatures will only appear when a Small Trog Trap initiates the event "Snowball Fight". This event, like all other Trog Trap Events, can be started anytime during day and/or night. The larger and stronger Miru Minions on the other hand will only appear for the Trog Trap Events "Get to the Capture", "King of the Chill" or "Troggington fights back" that can randomly be initiated when placing Medium Trog Traps and/or Large Trog Traps, not by Small Trog Traps. Different from that, Toy Drive Targets can be randomly summoned by Small Trog Traps (or also by Medium Trog Traps or Large Trog Traps) if the Trog Trap Events "Snowball Target Practice" Tier 1-3 are randomly started. Target Arctic Mirus cannot be spawned on Mob Spawners (anymore). It might be possible that Mob Spawners will become able to spawn Target Arctic Mirus in the future once again, especially when the Christmas event Elfi's Toy Drive will again take place. Please note that Mob Spawners are not intended to let you "farm" infinite animal loot. Instead they are Machines that will spawn specific Creatures as a fighting challenge, intended to be used within Adventures created for other players to play. Creatures spawned on Mob Spawners do not drop any loot and cannot be tamed. However, Adventure creators can provide the first Creature that will be spawned with customary loot that other players will then receive when killing this Creature. Aggressive player-spawned Creatures can in a way serve as "watch dogs" activated by Sensors or traps wired to them, but will also be aggressive towards the player who placed the Mob Spawners. Player-spawned aggressive Creatures cannot be set to "peaceful" on the Mob Spawner. While most aggressive Creatures will automatically be defensive-only if spawned with a Mob Spawner on a game world with the "Pro" world option "peaceful creatures" enabled, aggressive event Creatures - which would include Target Arctic Mirus - have so far always been aggressive when spawned with a Mob Spawner, even on game worlds set to "peaceful creatures" (a "Pro" world option). Even when spawned with a Mob Spawner, these special Creatures will again only be vulnerable to Snowcubes, but not to any common Weapons or Explosives. Behavior Target Arctic Mirus that appear within a certain proximity around either a Medium Trog Trap or a Large Trog Trap are always aggressive towards player characters and will attack them on sight with ranged attacks if they can spot player characters within a certain distance. The interesting thing about Target Arctic Mirus is that they cannot use any close combat tactics, but will always throw Snowcubes. Whenever a Snowcube hits a player character, it will deal cold damage over time for 4 seconds. Target Arctic Mirus usually will not move from the place they have spawned at, but might get closer to player characters if they could not hit them with Snowcubes otherwise because of the distance or obstacles. If you run up to them to engage them in close combat, they will keep on throwing their Snowcubes, but sometimes even try to take a step back to improve their aim. An even more interesting fact is that Target Arctic Mirus are actually pretty bad at throwing Snowcubes. Most of their throws will miss player characters, but sometimes (actually pretty often when in a crowd) they might hit their fellow Target Arctic Mirus instead, which will push them upwards into the sky and make them vanish in a puff of smoke instantly. These Creatures are even aggressive on game worlds with the "Pro" world option "peaceful creatures" enabled. In comparison to that, Toy Drive Targets are immovable and will only hit player characters that get very close to them, however they can also be eliminated with just one hit by a Snowcube. Miru Minions are larger and stronger, but while also throwing Snowcubes themselves from a distance, they are not hurt much (rather not at all) when being hit by Snowcubes, instead they are vulnerable to common melee Weapons and Explosives. Combat Target Arctic Mirus can easily be defeated by hitting them with just one Snowcube. They themselves will only use ranged combat by throwing Snowcubes too that will deal 4 seconds of cold damage over time to player characters. Since only one bull's eye with a Snowcube can defeat Target Arctic Mirus and make them vanish in a puff of smoke, they can knock each other out very easily too. A Target Arctic Miru that has been hit by a Snowcube of their fellow/s will be launched upwards and then go poof there. Snowcubes "fired" by Snowball Turrets will have the same effect. Toy Drive Targets can also be eliminated by one direct hit with a Snowcube. Miru Minions that will only appear during Tier 2 and 3 Trog Trap Events initiated by Medium Trog Traps and Large Trog Traps can be killed by 5 hits with a Lumite Sword (or Legendary Golden Sword or Rainbownator 5000 or any other Lumite level sword) on the other hand. It is recommended to circle Target Arctic Mirus while throwing Snowcubes to avoid being hit by them and to perhaps cause them to hit each other, since these Creatures appear in groups like it's typical for all Trog Trap Events. Since update R30 on April 6th 2016 all Creatures can swim, so liquids will not stop them from pursuing or fighting player characters any longer. It is possible that Target Arctic Mirus cannot drown when being trapped in/under liquids for too long, since they also seem to be immune to elemental damage dealt by Freeze Bombs, Fire Bombs, Corrupt Bombs, Corrupted Water liquid Lava and the like. Like all other Creatures, Target Arctic Mirus can climb one or two blocks upwards, but not three blocks or higher without any steps, not even on worlds with low gravity (while your player character can use low gravity to jump up 5 blocks or more). So they can be held back by high walls (probably activated with a Block Phaser), but of course also by fences, wicket gates, doors and the like. Snowball Fight Event First, several piles of 3-4 Snowcubes each will appear at once within a certain proximity around the Small Trog Trap so you can collect them. When collecting them all, you should be provided with ca. 30-40 Snowcubes. These staples are indicated on your compass with distinctive icons looking like very small Snowcube piles. Ca. 15 seconds later, the first of four waves consisting of ca. 3-6 special Target Arctic Mirus (most often 5) wearing dark blue holiday hats will spawn. Even though 5 waves of Arctic Mirus are announced, only 4 waves will actually spawn. You are supposed to hit all of the Target Arctic Mirus with well-aimed Snowcubes, thrown from a stack of Snowcubes in your quickbar by clicking your right mouse button. Try to defeat of them all within the time span that is displayed on screen. You will have usually have a bit more than 1 minute starting with the spawning of the first wave. But be careful, since these special Arctic Mirus can throw Snowcubes at you too from a distance (different from their common non-event brethren that can only use close combat attacks). Their hits will push your player character upwards and back, as well as deal cold damage over time for 4 seconds - or even longer if several of their Snowcubes are able to hit you one after another. Tip: prepare any kind of health regenerating Potion or Food that you can consume when this event starts; for example Mushroom Sandwiches. Eating a Frigid Soup, Frigid Sandwich or Frigid Pie (occasionally found in Reward Holiday Gift Boxes) is the second best alternative, since this will reverse any cold damage taken into healing over time. In general it's always recommended to prepare at least one stack of Advanced Health Potions in your quickbar and also prepare a stack of Snowcubes even before starting any Trog Trap events. To craft Snowcubes, simply put blocks of Snow into a Processor. Another Tip: Placing Snowball Turrets on the ground during this event is very recommended, they are of great help with events like this one (and even more so for "Snowball Target Practice"s). You can buy Snowball Turrets from Elfis that spawn in cold biomes during the Christmas event (like from December 13th 2017 to January 10th 2018), 5 Snowball Turrets will "cost" 50 Rescued Toys. Pick the Turrets up again before 90 seconds are over, then you can re-use them! Snowball Turrets have become craftable after the third reward bundle of Elfi's Community Toy Drive was unlocked with 25 million Toys on January 3rd 2018, but only for players who have then claimed the Snowball Turret Bundle until January 10th 2018. Target Arctic Mirus are vulnerable only to Snowcubes (the very opposite of common Arctic Mirus that are completely immune against cold damage, and also very different from Miru Minions (belonging to Troggington's Minions) for Trog Trap Events of higher tiers). Try to hit the upper part of Target Arctic Mirus (different from when you're throwing Explosives at Creatures), since you might miss these special event Mirus easily if you aim too low. It seems like Target Arctic Mirus do not always take damage, like during the second while they are spawning, and sometimes while they throw a Snowcube themselves. Unfortunately they never seem to drop any Loot Bags (respectively Holiday Loot Bags), just like the Creatures during the "Ice Spy" events and Toy Drive Targets. Moreover, Target Arctic Mirus won't show their names if you point your cursor at them. If you hit them with melee weapons or common Explosives, they will not take any damage at all, no matter how it looks like. However, these Target Arctic Mirus can actually hit and eliminate each other with their Snowcubes by accident when aiming straight at you, so you might be able to use this to your advantage by running around them and making them get into each other's way. Red compass markers will show you where each Target Arctic Miru is positioned. Loot When killed, Target Arctic Mirus will not drop any Loot Bags nor Rescued Toys by themselves. Instead, if players manage to accomplish the given event goal, a special Tier 1 Reward Holiday Gift Box will appear that will contain: * ca. 6-12 Rescued Toys, * nearly always 1 Medium Trog Trap, plus usually 2 stacks of a few random consumables, materials and/or items like: * 1-5 Basic Health Potions, * 1-2 Speed Potions, * 1-2 Health Regeneration Potions, * 1-2 Freeze Resistance Potions, * 1-2 Advanced Health Potions, * 1-2 Crystal Shards, * 1-2 Infused Crystals, * 1-2 Fire Bombs, * 1-2 Freeze Bombs, * 1-2 Force Bombs, * 1-2 Basic Extractors, * 1-2 Advanced Extractors, * 1-2 Basic Excavators, * 1-2 Advanced Excavators, * 1-2 Super Excavators, * 1-2 Questionable Jerkys, * 1-2 Blizzard Chizzard Eggs, * 1-2 Gingerbread Loaves, * 1-2 Frigid Pies, * 1-2 Frigid Sandwiches, * 1-2 Frigid Soups, * 1-2 Arctek Lanterns, * 1-2 Grand Arctek Lanterns and/or other items like that. Taming Target Arctic Mirus cannot be tamed and will refuse to become your Pets. They are probably only loyal to Troggington III. The same goes for Toy Drive Targets and Miru Minions. Category:Creatures Category:Events Category:Event Creatures Category:Elfi's Toy Drive Category:Christmas Event Category:Aggressive Creatures